


Eventualities - Role Swap

by IrisPerea2004



Category: Nehrim: At Fate's Edge (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, Non-Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisPerea2004/pseuds/IrisPerea2004
Summary: What if Kim had been sent to Tirin Abbey and the Orphan had become the slave of Kreo?Uses my Orphan, Gertrude.
Relationships: Male Kim & Female Shadowgod | Tel'lmantath





	Eventualities - Role Swap

The logging town was a crude collection of more-or-less slapdash huts. The streets were muddy and rutted.

A tall woman, broad in the shoulder and hip sat against a pile of logs, her hands and arms covered in sap-stain. Her clothing was crude and several times too small for her. Her red-gold hair was chopped off short.

Kim went to her. "Are you Gertrude?" he asked gently.

Her eyes widened and she scrambled away from him. "Yes?" she said warily. 

Her eyes were not exactly frightened, but very skittish, like a half-wild animal, Kim thought. She wasn't pretty in the ways of women, but handsome instead, or she would have been without the broken nose and crooked mouth.

"I am here to speak to you about the letter you recieved," he said. Whenever he was nervous he slipped back into the peculiar formality he had learned from his mother and from the texts he had so devoutly studied as a younger child.

She stifled a sharp breath,. "Not here," she said, wary hope in her suddenly straightened back and the easing of the hard line of her mouth. "Follow me."

Kim had always been kind of heart, even if he had a quick temper at times and sometimes thought after he acted. Nobody would have called him a coward, but even so, he began to have doubts when he stood before crude, cunning Kreo. The man professed to be a gentleman, but his casual cruelty belied every word he said.

He laughed when Kim offered to buy Gertrude, even when Kim named a sum far beyond his means. Kim was not surprised. When he offered to trade himself for Gertrude, the man's eyes widened in surprise.

"You really want her, don't you?" he said, laughing off his shock. "What is the big bitch to you?"

Kim did not answer.

Gertrude actually grinned as she hekped Kim off the table he had been strapped to. "It worked," she said in awe. "Are-- are you all right?"

"Yes. They hadn't done any more than talk yet." He grimaced and rubbed his wrists. "Come, let's leave this place."

"First," she said with determination, "I am going to find Kreo and _kill_ him." 

Part of Kim protested, but on the whole did not protest very loudly or even particularly forcefully. "Lead the way," he said.


End file.
